User blog:Teammcb/Bionicle, The Legend Reborn Sneak Peeks
This is my opinion of the new bionicle movie, based on the sneak peeks seen on bionicle website. It is number based, just like how the videos are numbered on the site. #This features The Mask of Life with Mata Nui trapped inside crash landing on Bara Magna. *Based on this, I wasn't very excited. It was just kind of like the end of the video that we saw at the end of the Mistika series. Still, Mata Nui's transformation was kind of cool. It was a little different then that seen in the comic "A Hero Reborn", In which he was created by a sand storm. In the video, it was a sand storm, but given alot of extra flair by the yellow lighting bolt type thing. So yeah, it didn't reveal much more than what we already knew. #This one was a bit cooler. You get to see Mata Nui walk, and click was kind of neat. Also, at the end, you can notice the vorox coming that you see two videos later. #This is my favorite video, where you get to see all the actors and see who plays who. I also did some research, and the actors are slightly popular, unlike the other bionicle movies, which had only new actors. Mata Nui is played bye Michael Dorn, who's probably most famous part he played was Lt. Warf from Star Trek, The Next Generation. #This was the first battle you see, which shows Mata Nui fighting a Vorox. This was a very neat video, in which you see Mata Nui in action for the first time! You'll also notice that Mata Nui will not be using the scarabax shield in the rest of the movie. It's only there, at the beginning. Then, when Metus came rolling in on the cart, I was totally stoked. But then all we heard from him was: "State your buisness". A disapointment to all. #This was the best of the two battle we'd seen, Ackar VS Straak. It mentions that this battle would take place in the comic: "A Hero Reborn". It was fun and entertaining, but I found that the motions were a little off. For example, when Ackar knocks Straak off his feat, it takes an unrealisticly long time for him to land. Also, when Ackar jumped, he almost seemed to hover. However, the best part was at the end when Raanu said: "We're just agori, we're not going to fight a glatorian", it was obvious that Mata Nui is going to jump into the arena and rescue Ackar. #This one was extremley disapointing. That's all I have to say. It gave away ZERO. The only real thing was that it will feature the desert, Vulcanus, and Roxtus, and that goes without saying. I have to say, after going a week waiting for this, it was a big disapointment. #This was amazing! I take back what I said on three. THIS one was my favorite. One new character, Kiina, and I think the voice mixed with her makes her seem very young, but not too young. They basicly nailed her, unlike, for instance, Gali nuva from the first movie. One thing disapointing with the animation, though. The moving backround behind Mata Nui was not the same animation as Mata Nui himself. You can tell that they animated him first, backround second. And even though other movies do the same thing, they aren't as noticable as this one. Now, on to what actually HAPPENS in this one. Skopio makes only a small appearance, and it seems kind of random. Still, it was fun to see them swerve and dodge. The end left you hanging, but you don't want to give away too much in one preview. Now, before the battle, they mentioneda traitor, and we know it's either Berix or Tarix from the very first comic: Sands of Bara Magna. I have my money on Berix. Tarix wouldn't do it. Still, they do try to make it seem like Berix. Maybe a little deception going on? I doubt it, but we'll have to wait and see. #WAAAHOOOOO! This was like... amazing! Kiina and Ackar fighting, you learn that Click often turns into a shield for Mata Nui, not just once! (See 2). All in all, nothing all that specialhappened in this one, but it was pretty fun! Category:Blog posts